The Forgotten
by maisymouse185
Summary: Somewhere in her heart, she could feel it was wrong but she couldn't understand how loving him could ever be wrong. Clary/Will
1. prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices nor do I own The Mortal Instruments. They belong to Cassandra Clare. _**

**_Please remember to review and give me feedback, it would be really helpful thank you! _**

There was so much pain and devastation on the battlefield and Clary could not remember seeing anything like this. Shadowhunters and endarked ones fell before the other, and it seemed no side would win.

Jace had told her to open a portal while he fought and tried to find Sebastian, but that didn't stop Clary from trying to kill as many dark shadowhunters as possible. She found it odd that no endarked ones tried to hurt her but eventually thought that Sebastian must of told them not to hurt her.

Clary eventually found an area to start opening a portal and began drawing the rune to open a portal back to Idris, when an endarked one roughly grabbed her arm. She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Stop this! I have been tasked to bring you to Sebastian!" The man hissed at her, but she didn't stop squirming in his grasp.

His nails dug painfully into her skin and she cried out in pain, this only made him apply more pressure to his hold. Clary looked over to Jace to see him standing completely still opposite her brother. It internally made her cringe to think of Sebastian as her brother.

Clary didn't know how quickly everything charged, one moment everything was stilled, shadowhunters and endarked ones alike standing and watching the teenagers, then suddenly chaos descended upon them. Jace and Sebastian attacked each other and everyone followed their example.

The fiery red head quickly spun and punched the endarked one that was holding her arm and lashed out quickly digging a blade into his gut. Clary should have felt guilty but she couldn't bring herself to feel that way.

Clary quickly ran back over to the half finished portal and continued to create it. Once the portal was done, Clary turned around to alert Jace and the shadowhunters when four endarked ones approached her and she instantly felt ill. She knew they were coming for her, and by the looks of it, they wouldn't be gentle about it.

When the first dark one reached her, she lashed out instantly and attacked her. Clary was busy fighting the girl, she didn't even notice the endarked one coming from behind her.

Clary stabbed the girl and instantly felt a pair of armed grabbing her from behind. The teenager immediately starting struggling in his grip, or at least she thought it was a he. Clary held her blade backwards and quickly stabbed him. She turned back quickly as she watched his body fall just behind her. Clary turned back around to fight the other endarked ones when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She felt a scream build up in her throat and she saw Sebastian drag a blade across Jace's throat and out of shock and horror, Clary stepped back, and tripped over the dead endarked one. She could feel herself landing into the portal she had created but she couldn't get the image out of her dead.

Clary landed on a hard floor and it only took her a moment before the image of her first love being killed by her brother to be flung from her mind as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have been awful at updating but I have just started school and the teachers have decided that we need lots of homework soo yeah. Also I have been super lazy. But I promise to update ****_way_**** more often! Please review it would be super helpful. **

The first thing Clary saw when she opened her eyes was white, and as she looked around, she noticed everything was white. The walls, floors and bed sheets in that same white that looked so familiar but Clary couldn't recall where she had seen that same shade.

Clary heard the sound of a door creaking open and she quickly look towards the entrance and noticed a young girl, she was a pretty girl, with brown hair and dark eye and she was also quite slender. The only feature that marred her beauty was a think scar running across half of her face. The young girl saw her looking and Clary looked away in embarrassment. She knew it was rude to stare at people.

"I see you are finally awake, I will go get Mrs. Branwell. Please wait here." The girl spoke and Clary felt herself nod.

"Wait! Where am I exactly?" Clary asked quickly before she left.

"London Institute miss", she replied before leaving the room and this left the red haired girl extremely confused.

Clary didn't know how long she waited before the door opened loudly and a group of people hurried into the room.

The first of the group to speak was a very short woman, she had dark hair and eyes and Clary thought she might be Mrs. Branwell.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte Branwell and I am the head of the London Institute. Can you please tell me your name and why we found you covered in blood outside our door?" The woman-Charlotte said.

_Blank. _

She couldn't remember much. Only that her name was Clary and she was sixteen years old. She couldn't remember why she was covered in blood and that made her panic.

"I-I don't, I don't remember. I only know my name is Clary. Why-Why can't I remember anything!?" Clary started panicking and it was very obvious to the rest of the group.

"Okay, Clary, I need you to calm down. We'll figure this out. Just take a deep breath," Charlotte said, trying to sooth the young teenager.

"She's a Shadowhunter, that's obvious isn't it." A girl said, she had light blonde hair and a pretty face but the scowl marring it made her look unpleasant.

"Brilliant deduction Jessamine, you are a genius. Well done." Clary's eyes immediately sort the boys and she simply stared at him. He was beautiful; there was no other word to describe him. He had deep blue eyes, and black hair, Clary saw that he was taller than nearly everyone in the room. But the way he spoke sounded so familiar and she didn't understand why.

"William, enough. Please do not start. Not today-" Charlotte said, suddenly sounding exhausted"-I think introductions are in order. As you know I am Charlotte Branwell, this is my husband Henry-" she looked over to a red haired man, that's sleeve was half burnt off, "-our servant Sophie Collins,-" Charlotte gestured to the sam girl she met earlier, "-and of course Jessamine Love lace and William Herondale." Charlotte finished by gesturing to the pretty blonde with the brown eyes and the beautiful boy, who she knew now as William.

"We have two other occupants Tessa Grey and James Carstairs but they are currently preoccupied." Charlotte said. "Now, if you really can not remember anything then I suggest we contact Magnus Bane and we'll see if he can help you."

"Thank you Mrs. Branwell" Clary spoke softly looking down at her bandaged hands.

"Charlotte please, now we will leave you to your rest. Have a nice rest Clary." Clary nodded and Charlotte gestured the occupants out of the room, much to their protests. William was the last one to leave and before he did, he told her something that made her have mixed reactions.

"I was the one who found you. Whatever you had been through, it almost killed you. I hope you don't get your memories back, for your own sake." And with that, William Herondale left.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers, I apologize so many times for not updating any of my stories and I promise I will start updating more frequently now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please give me your feedback because I would love to hear from you. Here is chapter 2 of my story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices, they belong to Cassandra Clare. **_

As William left, Clary was left pondering exactly what he meant. She looked at her arms, and she could see faint scaring on them, and symbols on her arm. She couldn't help but wonder what they meant. Clary remembered Jessamine say something about a _shadowhunter_ but she didn't even know what that was. Clary decided to do as Charlotte said and have a rest. She was starting to get a headache from all of this and she didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

As Clary slowly drifted to sleep, she wondered if anybody missed her and was trying to find her. She was starting to hope that maybe they were. Maybe _he_ was. Clary didn't understand the importance of who _he_ was exactly. But she thought that he was someone important to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The forgotten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clary woke to a voice calling her name and as she opened her eyes, she found herself looking at Sophie Collins.

Clary let out a yelp of shock and fell off the bed she was occupying. As Clary looked up at Sophie in shock, she saw that Sophie was trying her hardest not to laugh. Clary could feel a blush make her way across her face to the tips of her ears and she quickly got to her feet.

"I'm sorry to scare you miss, but Mrs. Branwell has requested your presence for dinner," Sophie said quickly.

Clary looked out of the window and sure enough, it was dark outside. She wondered how long she had been asleep. Clary looked back at Sophie and nodded before following her out of the room.

As she followed Sophie, she finally had the chance to see where she was. It was large and obviously quite old if the structure of the building, _institute_, her mind whispered, was anything to go by. As they walked through the large and beautiful halls, she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her and she wondered if she had lived somewhere similar to this before she lost her memory.

Sooner that Clary would have liked, they arrived at a set of doors which she guessed led to the dining room. Sophie opened the door and Clary went inside. She looked around the room and noticed the occupants of the institute sitting around a long table; she also noticed two others she had not met. The girl was certainly beautiful in her own right, she had long dark brown hair and pretty grey eyes that made Clary think she had seen them before. The other was a boy who was sitting next to William. He was quite handsome but his colouring was odd and Clary was sure she had never seen anything like it, even with her memory lose. He had silver hair that shone in the lighting of the room and the same coloured eyes. As he sat next to William, it was odd. Jem was as light as William was dark. They were polar opposites in looks and she was sure, in personality as well.

"Clary, please take a sit next to Tessa." Mrs. Branwell told her. Clary thought the mystery girl must have been Tessa, so she made her way to the girl and sat at the empty seat by her side.

Mrs. Branwell told Clary that she was sitting next to Tessa Gray and the boy next to William was James Carstairs. But James told her to call him Jem. Clary thought he was a sweetheart.

"Clary, we have sent a letter to Magnus Bane, the high warlock of London and we have requested he see what is wrong with your memory." Mrs. Branwell told her.

"Oh," Clary said "thank you, but I still cant remember what a warlock is, or a shadowhunter for that matter."

The occupants ceased their conversation and turned to look at her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It was very quite and Clary thought one could hear a pin drop. It was Jem who decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"A warlock, is an immortal being, they are the offspring of mundanes and demons. They are considered downworlders." Jem said, his voice soft. Clary continued to look at him, and she believed what he said. She knew that she had heard this all before. A part of her was telling her that everything Jem said was true. It didn't stop her from asking him more questions.

"What are downworlders, and shadowhunters?" Clary asked him. Instead of Jem replying it was William, who told her to call him Will.

"They're hybrids, they are said to be part human part demon. Just like warlocks, vampires and werewolves. But fairies are different. They're the offspring of angel and demons. But fairies are still downworlders." Will said, "they are all bloody annoying, well except for warlocks, they're at least half decent and won't try to kill you."

"And shadowhunters?" she asked for the third time.

"I'm not sure how to say this so you can understand what I'm saying." Will told her with a smirk adorning his handsome face. Clary simply glared at him. There was something so familiar about his way of speaking and the way he was acting.

"They are mundanes born with the blood of an angel in them, they are warriors that protect the earth from demons. We're shadowhunters and so are you." Will finished and looked at her. He seemed to be waiting for her reaction to this.

Clary wanted to stand up and yell at him. She wanted to say that she was completely ordinary and she wasn't part angel. But she couldn't, because she believed that everything Will and Jem said was true. Clary truly and completely believed that they were correct, and it frightened her slightly.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices or the characters, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare. _**

**_Please review and tell me your thoughts on where this story is going! x_**

Clary paced her room anxiously, trying to remember something. _Anything._ But she couldn't seem to remember who she was. She knew her name of course, and that seemed to be the only thing she could remember. There were times where someone would say something and she would believe them because somewhere, _somewhere_ deep in her, she knew they were telling the truth. There were times where someone would say someone about downworlders that, for some reason, she thought or rather knew was incorrect. And the feeling that she had when Mrs. Branwell talked of the warlock Magnus Bane. It was like she knew him and trusted him. With her life.

Clary ran her fingers through her fiery red locks in frustration; all of this not knowing was making her angry because she hated not knowing something. Clary would not admit it but she was fearful.

_"__I've heard the word 'fear'. I simply choose to believe it doesn't apply to me."_

Clary froze. She knew that voice, she did. She searched her amnesiac memory for a face that matched the voice and to no surprise, she didn't find it. It made her more fearful and frustrated at the same time.

Clary took a deep breath to calm herself and she continued pacing the length of her room.

The amnesiac stopped pacing when the sound of a knock echoed in her room, she invited the person in and turned to the door. It was Tessa.

"Hello Clary, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh, no not at all, is there something wrong?" Clary asked.

"No, Charlotte sent me here to tell you Magnus Bane has arrived and he is waiting for you in the library." Tessa replied.

"Thanks Tessa," Clary smiled slightly, before making her way past her to the library.

Clary took calming breaths as she finally arrived at the library and pushed the wooden door open. Clary looked at the figure and watched as he turned to face her and smirked at her.

Deep inside of her, she was ecstatic to see him, and another part of her was nervous to see him.

"You must be Clary." He began, "I am Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of London."

"It's a pleasure," Clary told him.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"I heard you can help me with my memory," Clary asked.

"It depends, but I will try to do my best," Magnus said, his cat like eyes glinting in the light. "Please sit down Clary."

Clary did as she was told and sat down beside Magnus on a couch.

Clary closed her eyes as Magnus pressed his fingertips to her temples lightly. She felt an odd sensation run through her but no memories appeared.

They spent only a minute like this before Magnus drew away frowning.

"There seems to be a very powerful memory block on your mind, and I can't seem to break it." Magnus said. "But the strange thing is, I sensed my magic in your mind."

"What does that even mean?" Clary asked, a confused frown adorning her features.

"It means that we have met before, but I have no memory of ever meeting you Clary." There was confusion on his face and she knew her face was the same.

"What about my memories?" The red head asked.

"Your memories are not gone, they are being blocked, but if I'm correct, and I usually am," Magnus said, "then they will come back in time, it could be tomorrow or a year or ten."

"But they will come back."

"It's a possibility, just because I'm usually right, doesn't mean I've ever been wrong."

"Thank you, Mr. Bane" Clary voiced sadly.

"I am truly sorry that I could not help you Clary," Magnus told her truthfully. Clary nodded and watched as he stood up.

"I must take my leave," Magnus started, "I am very busy, but we will see each other again, I'm sure."

Magnus bowed slightly, and Clary watched as he walked across the library and exited the door.

Clary continued to sit there and let the information Magnus told her sink in. Her memories could come back at any time, and she felt annoyed at that. Clary took one final deep breath, she shouldn't be annoyed, and she knew that. It wasn't Magnus' fault that he couldn't unblock her memory.

She would just have to be patient. But something told her patience wasn't her strong suit. Clary sat in the library thinking until Jem came and escorted her to dinner.

Once they arrived at the dining room, questions were thrown her way and she answered as calmly as she could.

Will seemed to find it amusing that she was struggling to answer the questions, she threw him a glare but she didn't mean it. There was a part of her that thought he was similar to someone she knew and knowing that, she smiled slightly. She caught Will's eye and he winked at her, to which she laughed slightly.

When dinner was finished, Will escorted Clary back to her room, and they threw witty comebacks at each other. It almost seemed like a memory and Clary wondered if maybe something similar had happened once. Will bid her and left to outside her bed room door. Clary watched his tall figure disappear down the hall and she turned back to her room and entered.

Clary lay on her bed and went through the memories she had. There weren't many, but the few memories she had, were good, and she liked them. With the few memories she had in mind, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi! I know that I haven't been updating like at all, but I've begun writing again and hopefully I'll keep writing! Here is the next chapter of The Forgotten and it would be great if you guys could review and give me feedback! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices! Cassandra Clare does. **_

As morning came, the bright light came through the window and Clary stirred in her sleep.

She opened her eyes, and groaned as the light from the sun hit her eyes. She turned over, and her back faced the sun. She breathed a sigh of content, and a smile appeared on her face.

Even though the news that Magnus brought yesterday upset her, she felt very satisfied with her life. She may not have her memories, but she prayed that they would come back. In the mean time, she needed to enjoy her life. She couldn't let her entire world stop because of her memories.

But there was something that unsettled her, and that was Will. The way he spoke was familiar, and his appearance was very familiar to her too.

Clary was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She stood up, and walked to the door, and pulled it open. In front of her stood Tessa. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a light pink dress. Clary smiled at her, and Tessa returned it.

"Hello Clary, I hope I didn't wake you." Tessa said.

"No. I was already awake." Clary replied, her green eyes locking with Tessa' grey eyes.

Tessa nodded, and Clary wondered what she was doing at her bedroom door.

"Is there something you wanted?" Clary asked her.

"Well, yes." Tessa began. "I was wondering if you would come dress shopping with Jessmine and I."

Clary looked at her, and she wasn't sure what exactly to say. Apart of her didn't want to go, but another part of her didn't want to leave Tessa alone with Jessamine.

"Of course, I would love to."

Tessa's smile looked relieved, and Clary bid her goodbye to prepare for the shopping trip.

Clary looked at the two dresses on her bed, and Sophie was waiting patiently behind her. Clary didn't know which she wanted to wear and it was frustrating her. One was simple and blue, whilst the other was green and slightly flashier.

The green dress would look good on her, but the blue dress was very lovely.

Clary heard a knock on her door, and Sophie went to open it. Clary's eyes didn't leave the dresses and her eyes narrowed at them.

"What did those dresses ever do to you?" A voice said, startling Clary out of her focus.

She turned to look at Will, whose face had a smirk on it, and his eyes glinted in amusement. She glared at Will for a moment then turned back to the dresses.

"I don't know which dress to wear out today." Clary responded.

"Uh, so you're going on that dreaded shopping trip." Will said.

"Why are you here?" Clary asked, aware that she sounded slightly rude.

"I was sent here to tell you that the Lightworms will be arriving at the institute later on." Will told her, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Clary replied. There was something strange about Will and the slightly familiar tone that he used.

"There's no need to be so snappy." Will told her.

"I'm not snappy," she replied, sending him a small glare.

"And I'm unattractive," Will said sarcastically.

"Not everything is about you." Clary said.

Will laughed and Clary was aware of him leaving her room. She looked back at the dresses and sighed.

"Wear the green dress." Will stated, "It matches your eyes."

Dress shopping was something that Clary did not particularly enjoy. Or maybe it was just dress shopping with Jessamine that Clary didn't like. Both of those theories made sense.

Tessa seemed to be having little fun as Jessamine dragged them to different shops and made them wait while she tried on dresses, or she forced both Tessa and Clary to try them on and buy them. Clary fiddled with her dress and glared at nothing in particular.

"This is a nightmare," Clary hissed to Tessa.

The dark haired girl nodded in agreement as they stood listening to Jessamine speaking with a shop owner.

"How many dresses can she buy?" Tessa asked.

"A lot apparently." The red haired girl replied.

"Tessa," Clary said. "Who are the 'Lightworms'?"

Tessa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Lightworm is a name Will made up." She said, "The name is _Lightwood_."

Clary didn't know why she felt a pang in her chest as she heard Tessa speak the name. She wondered if she knew someone with the last name Lightwood.

Clary looked up as Jessamine approached them, and Clary breathed in sharply.

"Well, I suppose we should be going back to the institute." Jessamine sighed mournfully.

"Oh thank god." Clary said, causing Tessa to giggle and Jessamine to glare at her.

Jessamine huffed and walked out of the store and to the carriage, the girls following behind.

It didn't take too long to arrive back at the institute and the institute was a welcoming sight to Clary.

Clary practically leapt out of the carriage as it stopped and she quickly walked inside the institute. She stopped walking as she stepped inside, and she waited for Tessa to catch up.

When she did, the two girls walked down the different hallways until they arrived at the dining room. Tessa opened the door and they walked inside.

Clary noticed the environment in the rom was tense. She noticed that Will was glaring, Jem looked stressed and tired, and Charlotte looked troubled. There were three new occupants that Clary had never seen before.

One of the men was an older man with graying hair that held a slight resemblance to the younger men. The second man looked to be around 20 years old, with brown hair and green eyes. He had a stockier build than the younger man who looked slightly older than Will. He had brown hair, green eyes and he was quiet tall. He could be considered attractive, but compared to Will, he was quiet plain.

"Tessa, Clary, welcome back." Charlotte said, a slight smile on her features.

"Benedict, this is Clary, the woman I was telling you about." Charlotte told the older man, now known as Benedict.

"Clary, these are the Lightwoods."


End file.
